The present invention relates to a paving stone, a process for manufacturing same and a device for carrying out the manufacturing process.
A plurality of paving stones are known which generally fall into two categories man-made paving stones and paving natural stones. While natural stones are aesthetically pleasing, they are not uniform in size and in shape, which makes laying a pavement difficult. When laying man-made paving stones, it is often difficult to obtain a regularly formed joint. It is often advantageous if the interlocking of the stones between themselves is made very strong. It is also advantageous if the designer of a man-made stone has as much as freedom as possible with regard to the shape of the stone visible after laying thereof but that, nonetheless enables easy laying and a good interlocking.
It is an object of the present invention to create paving stone, a process for manufacturing same and a device for carrying out the manufacturing process which do not present the above-mentioned disadvantages, provide a regular width of the joint and a good interlocking of the stones between themselves and offer more freedom in the design of the visible part of the stones.